


You Dont Sound Like You

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Country & Western, Country Reader, Crushes, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Leaving Home, Phone Calls & Telephones, Reader-Insert, Reunions, Secret Crush, Songfic, Suspicions, Suspicious Dean, Teen Crush, country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a country girl, you always have been and always will be.</p><p>Right?</p><p>You get a boyfriend and things start changing.</p><p>What did he do?</p><p>You don't sound like you, anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Dont Sound Like You

**Author's Note:**

> My 100th story!!!! Eeeek.
> 
> Based off the song, 'You don't sound like you' by Lee Brice.
> 
> Disclaimer, don't own song or characters, except Matt, I made him up. :)

You've known the Winchesters since you were little. Your dads were good hunting buddies.

They were basically family. Two older brothers.

They were there for you when your dad was killed, as you were when theirs was killed.

You been through all the hell with them and back, literally.

Sam and Dean were your best buddies, though, you had extra _special_ feelings for Dean..

No one needs to know that though. You never figured the feelings would be mutual.

You were a country girl, despite the brothers be rock and roll fans, well Sam liked any music really.

You drove a nice white Dodge Ram 1500, it was your baby. You called him Hunter, he helped with hunts. Haha.

You tended to dress in flannels, tieing them up on your torso, and shorts with cowgirl boots. You also wore tight fitting jeans that flarred out at the bottom, but not too much.

You had that country drawl, even after all the years spent with the Winchesters, you got it from your daddy.

Dean made fun of you for it. He liked to pick on you. You usually just laughed and punched his arm.

You and the brothers were good partners on hunts.

It was good.

Then you met another hunter. You two got along good and he asked you out. You were thrilled, Dean was not.

When he picked you up from the bunker, you expected the brothers to act like intimidating brothers but Dean was intense.

That was six months ago.

Now, Matt asked you to move in with him, in another town. Away from your home.

Far away.

You walked in the door, walking down the steps.

"Hey baby girl!" You heard from the war room, Sam and Dean were there, disscusing a case.

"Hiya Dean, Sammy."

Dean smiled, "What's up?"

"So uh, Matt asked me to move in with him..."

Dean's smile dropped, Sam nodded, "Doesn't he live like far away?"

You nodded, "Ya Sammy. Seven hours away."

Now both the brothers were frowning, "Do you want too?"

You smiled slightly, "Y-Ya. I think I do. But imma gonna miss y'all."

Sam brought you into a hug, "Well we'll still be here and we can always come visit or vice versa. I mean, we travel for jobs anyways."

You nodded, "Thanks Sammy."

Sam let you go, you smiled and looked to Dean, "De?"

Dean put on a smile and brought you in a hug, "If this will make you happy, I'm happy for you baby girl."

You hugged Dean tight, "Thank you. I think it'll be great."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had been gone for a couple months now.

You called a lot, talked about the city and some of the jobs you and Matt had.

Dean missed you like hell.

Recently, he heard your tone had been changing, he tried to not worry about that.

_Girl, I'm glad you called, first heard you talk_  
_Took me a second cause I couldn't hear your drawl_  
_And that don't sound like you_  
_No, that don't sound like you_

Dean's phone rang, he saw it was you.

"Hey baby girl."

"Hey Dean, how are you and Sam?"

Dean frowned, he guessed he was silent for too long because you spoke again.

"Dean?"

"Uh, sorry. Got distracted. We're good. How about you?"

"I'm good. Me and Matt have been doing a lot of hunts, It's great."

_I know it's been a while, I don't mean to pry_  
_But when I asked you if you're happy I didn't hear a smile_  
_And that don't sound like you_  
_Nah, that ain't the girl I knew you always sounded like_

Dean frowned some more, "You sure bout that?"

"Ya-ya."

"You happy Y/N? You don't really sound like you."

"Of course I am. Listen, I gotta go Dean. I'll call you soon."

You hung up and Dean was left with the dial tone.

_Truck tires on a gravel road_  
_Laughing at the world, blasting my radio_  
_Cannonballs splashing in the water_  
_Doing whatever whenever you wanted_  
_What did he do?_  
_'Cause you don't sound like you anymore_

"Hey Sam?"

Sam looked up from the research he was doing, "Ya?"

"Have you talked to Y/N recently?"

Sam nodded, "Ya, and?"

Dean took a seat, "Does she seem... Different?"

Sam put the book he was reading down, "Different how?"

"Well for one, where's her drawl? You know, the country drawl that's she's had since... Like forever?"

"I don't know man, people change."

Dean shook his head, "you can't just loose a drawl that you've had all your life. She got it from her dad."

Sam shrugged, "I don't know man, if she's happy then it doesn't matter."

Dean nodded his head absently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Your pretty brown hair, you always loved it_  
_Guess he didn't like it so you just cut it_  
_And that don't sound like you_  
_Nah, that ain't the girl I knew you always sounded like_

Sam got a phone call a couple months later, "Hey Dean! Y/N's calling!"

Sam put it on speaker, "Hey baby girl."

"Hey Dean. Hey Sam."

"What's up Y/N?"

"So I cut my hair."

The brothers eyebrows furrowed.

"You cut your hair? How short?"

"To my shoulders... Looks good though."

Sam chuckled, "I bet it does. Why'd you cut it?"

"Oh you know... Wanted a change. I've had my hair long for so long, why not try something different?"

Dean's frown deepened, "Ya..."

"I just wanted to let you guys know. Miss you guys."

"We miss you too baby girl."

"Ya... I'll talk to you guys later, I need to help Matt."

_Truck tires on a gravel road_  
_Laughing at the world, blasting my radio_  
_Cannonballs splashing in the water_  
_Doing whatever whenever you wanted_  
_What did he do?_  
_'Cause baby you don't sound like you anymore_  
_Oh, anymore_

Dean smacked Sam's arm, "Cut her hair? Now does that sound like the Y/N we know? She hates short hair."

Sam shrugged, "you heard her, she wanted a change."

Dean shook his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_That town, that job, that guy_  
_You can leave them behind, girl, you know you're better than that_  
_If you want to come back, you can come back_  
_Baby, come back to_

"De?"

"Hey baby girl. What's wrong?"

"I-I miss you guys, so much. I-I want to come home."

Dean straightened, "You know you can always come home."

Dean heard a sniffle, "You crying baby girl?"

"N-No..."

"Oh Y/n, what did he do to you?"

"W-Would you come and get me? I want to come home."

Dean was already up and heading to your truck that you had left, claiming you didn't need it.

"Ya baby girl, I'm coming, I'm bringing Hunter."

You gave a watery laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Truck tires on a gravel road_  
_Laughing at the world, blasting my radio_  
_Cannonballs splashing in the water_  
_Doing whatever whenever you wanted_  
_What did he do?_  
_'Cause you don't sound like you_  
_Give me the girl I knew,_  
_'Cause you don't sound like you anymore_  
_Mm, anymore_

You knew when Dean pulled up, you heard your baby.

You ran outside and saw Dean getting out of Hunter. You ran to him and jumped at him.

"Hey little girl."

"I've missed you so much."

"Me too. We've missed you, it hasn't been the same without you."

Dean helped you get your things and you were in the truck now, driving.

Dean let you drive because you hadn't since you left, that was about eight months ago.

"So, wanna tell me what's been going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're not you. You cut your hair, your country drawl is gone, What happened?"

"It's nothing."

Dean nodded, "Alright... Then why'd you decide to come back?"

"I just- I missed you and Sam."

Dean stared at you, your hands were tightened on the wheel, "Come on Y/N. Tell the truth."

You glanced at him, "That is."

Dean shook his head, "man, what did he do to you?"

"He didn't do anything Dean!"

"Well then where's the old Y/N? Where's the girl I knew!?"

You pulled off the road, throwing your truck in park.

"I'm right here."

Dean shook his head, "no. You're not. The girl I knew, she had a cute country drawl, couldn't stand short hair. The girl I love would have never been okay with this." Dean moved his hands up and down at you.

"W-What did you just say?"

Dean's face enflamed, he wasn't supposed to say that, "uh-"

"D-Do you love me Dean?"

Dean rubbed his neck, "I-uh," He sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"How long?"

"Since we were teenagers."

Your eyes bugged out, you scooted closer to him, your front seat was a bench seat.

You wrapped your hand around his neck, resting your forehead against his.

You stared at him, he wasn't looking at you.

"Hey."

Dean's eyes shifted up to you, he wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you closer.

You closed the distance, softly pressing your lips to his.

"I love you too De."

He sighed, "I miss the old you."

You lightly kissed him again, "You got her back. Always."

You kept pressing light kisses to Dean's lips when he finally made the kisses harder, deeper. His hand tangled in your hair.

When you separated a few minutes later, you smiled at him. He pressed one last kiss to your lips before you moved back to your seat and pulled out on the road.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bunkers door slammed open, Dean walked in first.

"Dean, where the hell did you go? And with Hunter-"

Sam stopped talking when he saw you behind him.

He sighed out, "Y/N."

You smiled, "heya Sammy." You walked down the steps and was pulled into a hug, you laughed.

"We missed you cowgirl."

"I missed you guys too Sammy."

Dean had hung back but when he thought the hug was too long he pulled you from Sam, wrapping you in his arms instead.

You laughed, "Jealous much? Sammy missed his best friend De."

Sam was staring at you two, mouth an 'o' shape.

Dean nuzzled your hair, kissing your head, "I missed you too."

You smiled, "we got reaquainted quite well in the truck Dean."

"Never enough."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a month you got your drawl, it was really you just concentrating on keeping it away, which you had gotten use too.

Matt hadn't liked your drawl much, thought it was annoying. Dean complained that you didn't have it anymore and was happy when you got it back.

You were napping with Dean. You curled into him, head resting on his shoulder.

He was asleep and snoring.

You stared at him, thinking. You two were so different. You like country, he likes rock. He drives a car, you drive a truck. You like to exercise, he doesn't. You like researching/reading, he doesn't.

Dean chortled, waking himself up. You giggle at him.

Dean's arms tighten around you, his voice is filled with sleep, "you laughing at me?"

You lean up and kiss his cheek, "naw baby."

An eye peeks open, staring at you, "Liar."

You laugh and lean up, kissing him.

Dean pulled you on top of himself, holding your hips.

"God I love you."

You smiled against his lips, "'M love ya too."

Dean's hand tangled itself in your hair, "Miss your long hair."

"It'll grow back, don't worry I'm never cutting it again, I hate it short."

Dean growled, "Stupid Matt."

You press a kiss to his lips, "He's gone. Just me and you baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> If you want to request something, I am taking them. Or you can request it to my Tumblr: xxdestielluvxx
> 
> Lots of love.


End file.
